


Reader gets fucked by Wendy and DDLC

by RedZoe2



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedZoe2/pseuds/RedZoe2
Summary: Reader gets fuxked by the Doki Doki literature ClubAnd his cousin Wendy. (From the restaurant. Yes. That's a thing apparently. )this is all futa.Written for my best friend for Christmas. Sorry it's late, Bun. Hope you enjoy.





	1. Your aunt is a bitch.

You got one little gay boyfriend and your parent got scared, so they sent you to live with your aunt and cousin in Japan.

Little did said parent know what awaited you there...

\---

You were welcomed by your aunt, who immediately sent you out to buy some dinner and pick up your cousin from work. 

You soon found her outside a fast food restaurant, her button blue eyes glinting as she wordlessly motioned for you to follow her into the back, in the large refrigerator. Confused, and worried if non-employees were even allowed back there, you followed her past the oblivious cashier and cooks.  
The second you stepped in, she slammed the door shut and pushed you down onto a cool metal table, your head landing on a bag of cold nuggets as she yanked your pants off to reveal a well-sized tent growing in your boxers. You stared up at her in aroused bewilderment, embarrassment causing you to close your eyes since you thought she was going to give you a blowjob. 

When you felt your boxers being carefully taken off and a condom put on you, you cracked open one eye, fully expecting to see her short red bangs barely covering her eyes as she stared up from between your thighs. But your eyes blew wide when you saw the long, fat, throbbing cock sticking out from under her blue-checked skirt. Your own cock immediately hardened the rest of the way as a blush rose to your cheeks. 

When she lifted your bare ass off the icy metal, you almost moaned at the pain, only to lose your breath as she teased your dry hole with her thick cock, pre-cum already dripping from the tip.

"I-I'm a virgin!" You cried, to her soft, charming laughter.   
"That's the point, baby cousin. I'm going to take your precious virginity. You'll thank me soon enough. But don't worry." She pulled out a small packet of McDonald's brand Special Sause. "I have lube. Heh, is honestly the only thing ol' Ronnie is good for." She ripped open the tiny packet with her teeth, drizzling it onto the head of her penis.

You stared at her in horny horror as she tightened her grip on your hips, and shoved her cock up your arse. The first three inches were just stinging pain, the next five? Pure bliss. Then she started slowly sliding in and out of your tight, virgin ass.

 

You wrapped your legs around her waist, your eyes locked on her bouncing breasts, nearly bursting the buttons on her modest dress.   
Noticing your gaze, she smiled sweetly at you as she grabbed your wrists and slammed deep, filling you with her not-so-mystery meat stick. She started undoing the buttons, one by one until her tits were spilling out in plain view.  
You rested your hands on them as she wrapped them around your cock, and with a few creative hip thrusts, her cock started rubbing against your prostate, while her breasts rubber your own. Pleasure racing through every vein as you stared up at the woman who was taking your virginity in so many ways. 

A few minutes more, and you were cumming, filling the condom. And as you came, you tightened around her, causing her to shove in balls-deep, and empty her load. 

 

Ten minutes later, Wendy told you that she'd get dinner if you run an errand instead. Then you'd been handed a burger, and bustled out the door. But instead of ketchup or mustard, she'd used your own cum, and sent on your way with a wet cum spot on the back of your jeans. Your boxers having been taken as her trophy. 

Now to run that errand...


	2. If you want more, leave some idea's in the comments. Cause this could turn into a futa word series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....more porn. kinda rapey. this is where those tags come in.
> 
> I wanted to make it more intense, but I wrote this at 1AM, and I didn't want to make ya uncomfy, Bun.

You just met your cousin, Wendy, for the first time. Only to find that her idea of a "welcome to the country" present was a sore, dripping ass and a sandwich made with your own cum.

Now she'd sent you to her high school to get her backpack from one of her after-school clubs. Apparently, she had needed to skip her last class to make it to work early, and the club was still in session. Her friend had offered to stay late to keep her bag safe.

You soon found the school, and when at the front desk, mentally thanking Wendy for her good directions. Once there, you found a pink-haired schoolgirl waiting for you. 

"Are you really from the book club?" You asked, amazed that a cutie like her was a nerd.

She nodded and snarkily corrected you. Apparently, it was called the 'Literature Club.' You apologized and asked her to lead the way.

 

As she walked down the hall, you noticed that her already short skirt was riding up in the back. But before you could say anything, you noticed that she was wearing a strange jockstrap, and her balls were swinging freely.   
You didn't say a word.

~

You stepped into the room after her and found yourself face to face with your cousin for about two seconds before you were forced over a teachers desk, and your hands were tied behind your back. Wendy pulled up a student's chair, and sat on the desk, her cock in your face. You could still faintly smell the Secret Sause from your earlier meeting. 

After she shoved her dick down your throat, she ignored you completely. Choosing instead to talk to a raven-haired girl. She barely even moved her cock, just letting you slobber all over it as you faded from awakeness, caused by the lack of oxygen getting to your brain. As you faded out, you heard a soft complaint from behind you, something about "sloppy seconds". You wondered if they were talking about food for a moment, then you heard a 'SQUISH!' sound as one, then two large members were forced into you. You tried to scream but just gagged on the cock in your mouth.   
After a few seconds of pain, you passed out.

 

~

 

When you woke up, there was a different cock in your mouth. The hair as its base was raven, not matching Wendy's brilliant red curls.  
Looking to the side slightly, you saw where Wendy was. She had that pink-haired girl on her lap. The girl -whose name was Natsuki, you later learned- was naked, except for her knee-high socks, and shoes. Wendy held Yuri's arms behind the girl's back, between their bodies, her long cock obviously buried in the girl's thin frame. You would have been surprised that she wasn't breaking from the sheer size of it, if it weren't for the massive cock Natsuki herself was sporting. It was monstrous, like nothing you'd ever seen before. And by the white streaks still dripping down it, it was obvious that she'd already cum a few times while on Wendy's member.

Jealousy coursed through you, but you weren't sure if it was more because Natsuki was getting fucked by your cousin, that it wasn't you doing the fucking, or that you wanted her inside you.

Then suddenly the cock in your mouth was cumming, and you were looking up into the eyes of a big-busted ravenette. She soon left though. You were slightly disappointed.

The two cocks in your ass were still hard as rocks though, which make you happy, and going by the make-out sounds and giggles behind you, they were going to remain that way for a while.

You then look over to see the big-busted girl with on her knees in front of Wendy, suckling her balls, her hands up and rubbing the ginger's massive breasts.

In a panic, you search for Natsuki.

And find her approaching you, her cock aimed at your mouth.

 

With an eager moan, you decided to accept your fate as a cum dump and opened your mouth wide.


	3. Lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I work at McDonald's now

^^^^^^^read the summary first.

There's gonna be some McDonald's porn here soon


End file.
